Clothes Make The Girl
by Impractical Joker
Summary: Crystal's mom muses on her daughter's romantic prospects. One shot. Implied Mangaquestshipping.


Extra short one this time. Sorry it's all jumbled and stuff. Inspired by Crystal's new outfit in the HGSS chapter and the pics on pixiv commenting on it. Implied Mangaquestshipping.

**Disclaimer:** Luckily for everyone I only own Pokemon the way owns The Godfather trilogy; that is, not at all.

* * *

Crystal's mom was worried.

Her daughter had just turned the proverbially sweet sixteen. At this age she should be starting to bloom into a fetching young woman, enjoying life's promises of fun, romance and adventure to the fullest.

But to Crystal's mom's disappointment and endless frustrations, Crystal did not seem to show the least intention to bloom. All her waking hours she was either helping with research or taking care of children. Although Crystal's mom appreciated her pro-active lifestyle, her timetable showed a vexing abundance of males too old or too young, and a distressing deficiency of boys of her age.

Crystal's mom was especially frustrated because she knew Crystal had the potential to bloom magnificently - she was her daughter, after all - both physically and mentally. Crystal's figure, though always nice, recently developed so well that Crystal's mom was starting to feel threatened. And her mind, though prematurely mature, had (finally) started to develop an interest in romance (Crystal's mom, to her delight, found some sappy romance novels on her bookshelf).

More alarmingly, Crystal's mom started seeing some tell-tale signs. The usually concentrated Crystal would be caught spacing out, only to snap out of it when she realized how much she was blushing. Crystal's mom also noticed her lingering more and more before the mirror.

_Suspicious_.

Fortunately, Crystal's mom was armed with the most potent intelligence network in the world: she knew all the housewives in town.

In rounds and rounds of direct questioning, circumspect interrogations and gossip trades, Crystal's mom came across a certain name repeatedly.

Gold.

Combining the various reports, the suspect was a 16-year-old male, height medium to tall, build athletic, eyes golden, hair black and unruly, speech loud and manners rude. A history of brash, impulsive and generally irresponsible behavior, although also noted for spectacular feats of heroism at times of crisis.

_Classical Bad Boy With A Heart Of Gold, in other words. Just the type my girl is the most vulnerable to._

However, given Crystal's conservative and serious nature, Crystal's mom knew she needed some small nudges in the right direction.

Whatever virtues Crystal inherited from her mother, her fashion sense was not one of them. Crystal's mom found her daughter's outfit exasperatingly _practical_. They may be really comfy for going into the wild to catch Poke mon, but perish the thought that any young man should see her in it.

_That. Won't. Do._

And so, Crystal's mom scoured the wardrobe for the right outfit for her. _This? The neckline is too low. That? The colours don't match. This? Too mature. This…?_

_This is perfect._

It was a pair of short dungarees with a long-sleeved red shirt underneath. A cute puffy hat and a pair of white knee socks completed the outfit.

It might, and did, look childish. It was also embarrassingly like the outfit of some workman e.g. a plumber from some cartoon or video game.

But closer inspection would reveal its many virtues. The body-hugging shirt, coupled with the shoulder strap of the dungarees,gave _just_ the hint of the ample breasts beneath. The taut straps at the back emphasized the nice curve of her thin waist, as well as her firm hips. The knee socks and the dungarees conspired to create that sweet area the young people called zettai ryouiki… or something (Crystal's mom was not terribly up-to-date with slang).

And what's more, the outfit's childlike, innocent air was the direct opposite of Crystal's serious and mature personality, and so, ironically, suited her perfectly. The very incongruence would reveal her rarely seen adorable side, and so could catch any boy, who had known her for any period of time, totally off guard. _Nobody expects the cute Crystal! Her chief weapon is surprise…_

Crystal's mom grinned in satisfaction. _No all I need is an excuse to get her into it. I remember she has a field trip or something with the children next week…_


End file.
